Lana Bern nee Damar
Lana Bern nee Damar is the elitist and insane daughter of Corat Damar. In June, 2404 she was taken to the mUniverse and remained there, losing her true self in mental instability. When she came back to the regular universe, she was briefly put into an institution before her former father-in-law allowed her to escape. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Background Information Her co-mother, Questa, died due to complications of a pregnancy. In 2400, her father married the young Afon Makla after the girl left a relationship with Lana's brother Kegen. Lana was the oldest girl growing up in the house since Cydja was moved out by the time Lana was old enough to remember. She was always precocious and a favourite of her fathers until her attitude seemed to make her more trouble than worth. Bobo the Skoo: Naming him Bobo, he was a point of contention between her and Celar who fight for dominance in the house, bedroom and bed! Hoping to maintain peace, Lana has enrolled Bobo in training classes, though he has been missing for several years. Personal Life Faron Dorla (2402-2402): Lana met her one-time lover, Faron Dorla, in 2402 through her work at the HerPress magazine and eventually had an affair with him. Since getting pregnant later in that year from Celar, she has ceased all contact with him. mCelar Bern (2398-2409): Lana met her ex-boyfriend when he came to the regular universe and kidnapped her back in 2398. When she escaped, he had always maintained an interest in her. When he came back in 2404, he took her once more and this time she agreed to stay because of her bad marriage to his counterpart Celar. Pretending she could hear the voice of mEron, she thought she could get power. Eventually she wanted to return to the regular universe with her real husband and escaped. They have one child together. Previous Spouse(s) Celar Bern Lana met her husband, Celar Bern, when they grew up as friends knowing they would have to marry. At first, Lana was the dominant one in the relationship until both grew up and realized the intricacies of a relationship. Celar, with a focus on his career had not wanted to marry quickly, but after Lana's abduction by his mirror universe counterpart mCelar Bern, he progressed the wedding. They were married in a civil ceremony, planning something bigger later when drama within the family has calmed. In June, 2404, Lana was taken to the mUniverse once again where she was seduced by mCelar. Deciding to stay to get out of her marriage, Lana and Celar ended their relationship before Celar was put out of an airlock and presumed deceased. ana returned to her side in 2409, she was placed into an Asylum where she later escaped and disappeared. They have no children together. Mara Russol Lana met her co-wife, Mara Russol, when her husband introduced them. Unknowing, Mara is the alternate identity of Celar's half-sister Kalisa Kussek. Only he is aware of this relation and went to extreme measures to ensure he was able to marry her. Lana and Mara have a very tentative relationship where it can be good but also very volatile. In July, 2403 when Mara went missing, she was presumed deceased and Celar struggles to overcome his grief. Children Lana has one child with Celar Bern named Lakar Bern. Lana has no memory of this child as a temporal mishap erased Lakar from existence. In this timeline, she aborted Lakar before he was born. Please see the link for more information. Lana has one child with mCelar Bern named mLakar Bern. NOTE: During her abduction to the mirror universe, she conceived a child by her husbands counter part mCelar Bern, however, upon her rescue, the child was secretly aborted. Only Celar, Kegen, Questa, Corat and Dr. Serik are aware of the procedure. Education and Career With her own fashion line, Lana put her know-how and interest in celebrities to work and is employed as a fashion columnist in a Cardassian magazine called "HerPress" where she consulted celebrities and reports on their fashion at big events. 1 Lana Bern nee Damar Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation 5 Gweni Damar Category:December Category:2379 Category:All Characters